


Only Love & Mourning Transcends Universes [french version]

by saphique



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: AU : Hecate and Ada comfort their alter-ego, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Constance crying, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Witches, Mild Smut, Parallel Universes, The AU where Hecate and Constance meet but with a tragedy, The Hardbrooms are hugging, Tissue Warning, witches in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: AU : Parallel Universes.[ In French ] The inevitable mourning is prompting gatherings. Uncomfortable presentiment invades Hecate's mind, as if a voice had screamed away, in unreachable dimensions. Earlier in the evening, Ada Cackle received an unexpected message of utmost importance from Amelia Cackle. A teacher has just passed away, Imogen Drill.Hecate Hardbroom remains stoical, knowing the unveiling portrait: her alter-ego, Constance, experiencing the most painful emotion that exists : losing the love of her life. She dreads this moment, their reunion, while needing to see it materialize in order to help her fellow sister.





	Only Love & Mourning Transcends Universes [french version]

**Author's Note:**

> As I've read that Claire Porter, the actress playing Imogen Drill, has passed way, this story couldn't leave me. It's also inspired by my own Hardbroom & Hardbroom manips on Tumblr.  
> I'm planning on translating this in English soon if there is interest.  
> *** Trigger Warning for anyone mourning ***

Des mondes parallèles peuplent cet univers. Nul de comprend l'utilité et l'usage de ces mondes mais toutes sorcières connaissant son existence en comprennent le principe.

Ce principe est relativement simple. Les éléments principaux construisant les mondes demeurent inchangés, c'est-à-dire les lieux, les individus, les circonstances, les époques, la faune, la flore et les personnalités. Les variantes sont l'apparence physique, les choix de vie significatifs et parfois les noms qui reflètent les passages empruntés par les individus. À combien s'élèvent ces mondes parallèles? La supposition générale est deux répétitions, mais il ne faut pas écarter la possibilité d'un nombre indéfini, infini.

Certes, ces mondes parallèles sont parfaitement connus par les sorcières qui en entretiennent les rapports et les liens de communication. Elles s'assurent que rien ne transgresse ces mondes, sauf des salutations courtoises et des partages d'informations. Il est recommandé de réduire au strict minimum les fréquentations, car n'est-il par curieux de se retrouver face à face avec son alter-ego? N'est-il pas vertigineux de pouvoir être témoin de sa propre vie, vécue séparément, différemment? Il est mieux de vivre ces relatons à distance, chacun personne dans son univers. Parfois, il arrive même que les alter-ego parviennent à ressentir l'émotion de l'autre, comme des jumelles identiques, à distance, vaguement. Toutefois, malgré les rares fréquentations, une solidarité inconditionnelle existe, sans pouvoir pour autant se manifester sur une base régulière.

Maintenant, le deuil inévitable incite les rassemblements. Un inconfortable pressentiment envahit l'esprit d'Hecate, comme si une voix avait hurlé au loin, dans des dimensions inatteignables

Un peu plus tôt en soirée, Ada Cackle a reçu un message inattendu, catégorisé de la plus haute importance, de la part d'Amélia Cackle. Une enseignante vient tout juste de décéder à la suite d'une longue et pénible maladie incurable, Imogen Drill. Amélia réclame la présence de la directrice et de son adjointe, pour généralités diplomatiques, recouvrir le corps d'un sort protecteur, mais principalement pour présenter leurs sympathies à Constance Hardbroom dans cette épreuve cruelle. Ada n'a pas voulu informer Dimity Drill. Elle croit qu'il est mieux de lui annoncer le décès de son alter-ego dans la sécurité d'un matin paisible plutôt qu'en pleine nuit froide. De toute manière, peut-être s'en doute-elle déjà... 

L'unique voie de passage est restreinte en temps et en lieux. Respectant le cycle lunaire, suivant les racines profondes. La rondeur parfaite d'une pleine Lune demeure à ce jour la seule opportunité permettant de réunir les mondes parallèles. Dès l'instant où le reflet blanc de la Lune de minuit atteint la surface d'un point précis, le passage s'ouvre, et il se referme au dernier reflet avant le coucher de la Lune. Ce point précis, dans le cas de Cackle's Academy, est un gigantesque chêne ancestral enraciné au plus profond de la terre. Dans l'infortune du décès, la chance de pouvoir user de la pleine Lune.

En cette soirée funeste, Hecate Hardbroom et Ada Cackle se tiennent au point de rencontre sous l'ombre du chêne séculaire, attendant patiemment, le cœur lourd, la survenue de la Lune. Les sorcières portent leur costume officiel, avec leurs longues capes brodées et leurs chapeaux pointus. Les balais ne sont pas utiles puisqu'elles n'empruntent pas les voies de l'air.

La Lune caresse de son reflet les branches les plus élevées de l'arbre et vient déclencher le couloir permettant d'accéder au monde parallèle. En une seconde plus rapide que la lumière, Ada et Hecate se retrouvent déjà de l'autre côté. Tout est calme, habituel, semblable. On dirait qu'elles n'ont pas voyagé sous l'opération de la Lune, et pourtant, elles se trouvent bel et bien chez leurs alter-egos. Le monde où Imogen Drill est décédée. 

Le temps n'est pas propice aux comparaisons, ni aux commentaires, ni aux étonnements. Le temps est limité et chagriné. Certes, du premier coup d'œil, tout semble identique. Mais Ada et Hecate auront rapidement des raisons de se rappeler qu'elles ne sont pas chez elles, qu'elles ne se trouvent pas dans leur dimension. Avec grâce et contrition, elles marchent dans la noirceur froide de la nuit jusqu'aux portes de l'école, portant en elles une profonde sympathie pour leurs consœurs.

Auparavant, il y a des années de cela déjà, lorsque le sablier d'Imogen Drill n'avait pas versé tous ses grains de sable, il y avait eu des conflits entre les deux Cackle's Academy concernant les relations amoureuses entre enseignantes. D'un côté, on reprochait à Constance et à Imogen d'entretenir une union interdite entre humaine et sorcière, d'un côté on critiquait Ada et Hecate de nourrir un amour entre directrice et subalterne. De l'avis de plusieurs, ces relations enfreignaient le code des sorcières. Tout ceci est une époque révolue, car en échange de l'approbation mutuelle et de l'assouplissement des règles, les scandales ont été évités et les relations soutenues.

Leurs pas empressés créent des bruits de craquement sur les cailloux, annonçant leur arrivée dans l'allée principale.

Amélia Cackle, malgré l'heure tardive, demeure vêtue de son accoutrement habituel. Elle se trouve déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichant un sourire attristé, trop importunée par le deuil pour être inconfortable devant Ada, sa semblable. Ada, quant à elle, ne peut s'empêcher d'être étourdie en voyant sa propre personne sous une autre allure. Ce sentiment est rapidement dissipé lorsqu'elle a la décence d'esprit de prendre les mains d'Amélia et de lui offrir ses sympathies pour la mort de Madame Drill.

Hecate Hardbroom demeure stoïque, sachant le portrait qui se dévoile : son alter-ego, Constance, éprouvant l'émotion la plus douloureuse qui existe, celle de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Elle redoute ce moment tout en ayant besoin de le voir se concrétiser afin porter secours à sa semblable.

Lors de leur déambulation dans les corridors presque familiers, malgré les odeurs nouvelles et l'ambiance différente, Ada Cackle et Hecate Hardbroom croisent Davina Bat, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un noir crépusculaire, mouchoirs empoignés fortement dans ses mains, certains déjà enfoncés dans ses manches. Ses épaules titubent de chagrin. Sans leur adresser la parole, Davina se jette dans les bras d'Ada, ensuite dans les bras d'Hecate. Son corps fragile et léger ressemble à un courant d'air tiède.

Amélia leur explique que la mort d'Imogen était imminente, certes, cependant elles n'avaient pas prévu son décès aujourd'hui. La mort l'a invitée à la rejoindre dans ses bras de l'éternité plus tôt qu'espéré. Sous le regard désolé des visiteuses, Amélia approfondit son témoignage. Constance et Imogen dormaient ensemble, péniblement mais amoureusement, au rythme de la respiration difficile d'Imogen. Constance appuyait la paume de sa main entre les seins d'Imogen afin d'accompagner les battements de son cœur jusqu'à ce que, soudain, la poitrine d'Imogen ne se gonfla plus, ne bougea plus, se vida.

Amélia ne parvient pas à décrire le cri qu'a poussé Constance Hardbroom. Il était d'une épouvante éternelle. Par conséquent, les étudiantes ont dû recevoir un sortilège d'oubli afin d'effacer de leur mémoire affective une telle douleur.

Les voici réunies devant la lourde porte en bois de la chambre de la défunte. De l'autre côté résonnent les pleurs de Constance Hardbroom, indubitablement accroupie devant le corps de sa bien-aimée. Avec toute la précaution disponible et le respect possible, Amélia frappe délicatement à l'aide ses jointures sur la porte fermée, annonçant la présence de leurs sœurs d'outre-monde.

Quelques secondes sont nécessaires avant que la porte soit magiquement déverrouillée. Amélia pousse lentement la porte et dévoile la silhouette contrite de Constance Hardbroom, debout à côté du lit, cachant involontairement le corps d'Imogen derrière elle aux yeux des autres. Sa magnifiquement longue chevelure tombe en cascade sur son pyjama en soie mauve. Il y a des traces de larmes épongées sur le haut de son vêtement, des larmes récentes sur ses joues et des larmes naissantes qui s'accumulent dans ses yeux bouffis. Ses joues sont d'un rose malheureux et sa peau d'une blancheur inégalée.

Son visage crispé ne parvient pas à refouler les pleurs qui pleuvent. Elle grimace, tentant de cacher sa bouche d'une main tremblante, mais ne réussit pas. Habituellement protocolaire, fière et hautaine, Constance ressemble à une petite sœur que seule Hecate peut consoler.

Sans permission, sans réflexion, Hecate s'élance vers son alter-ego. Reconnues comme ayant une aversion aux marques d'affection et à toutes formes de toucher, les Madame Hardbroom s'agrippent l'une à l'autre comme si elles tentaient de fusionner en une seule personne. Constance réfugie son visage contre la cape d'Hecate où elle recommence à pleurer. Ses doigts tremblants s'impriment sur le tissu recouvrant ses épaules qu'elle tient avec un aplomb égal à sa douleur. De ses bras solides, Hecate enlace Constance de toutes ses forces, entremêlée dans ses cheveux humides. Constance émet des lamentations qui résonnent dans le firmament. Sous le poids d'un tel chagrin, Hecate ne peut contrôler la rougeur de ses yeux assombris.

L'accolade dure plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, ni Amélia, ni Davina, ni Ada osent bouger. Le corps d'Imogen est toujours là, derrière, et il a besoin d'un rituel approprié digne du code des sorcières, peu importe si Imogen était sorcière ou non. L'amour partagé entre elle et Constance contenait toutes les magies imaginables et il faut les entretenir.

Serrant contre son corps maigre une Constance amaigrie, Hecate décide qu'il est préférable pour elles de s'éloigner légèrement afin de faire place aux trois sorcières dans la pièce. Elles doivent accéder au corps.

À part la maladie qui a détérioré son teint, à part la mort qui a retiré toute animation dans son joli visage, Imogen Drill conserve ses trais, il ne manque que son sourire énigmatique et son enthousiasme contagieux.

Trois sorcières sont suffisantes pour l'incantation servant à assurer la protection du corps d'Imogen avant les funérailles. À une distance de quelques pas seulement, dans un coin reculé de la pièce, Constance, qui cache son visage contre le tissu de la cape de Hecate, se laisse bercer par les chants mélodieux rendant hommage à son amoureuse.

Hecate, de la position où elle se trouve, obtient une vue parfaite de la scène des sorcières qui formulent leur incantation. Tout est un mélange de montagnes colorées, de vagues multicolores, de brumes tempérées. Elle regarde particulièrement les mouvements d'Ada, resplendissante et parfaite. Quelque part au profond de son être, Hecate se sent coupable de pouvoir jouir de la vie de sa propre amoureuse tout en serrant contre sa poitrine sa semblable endeuillée.

Constance se calme et sa respiration reprend un rythme plus normal dans les bercements de son alter-ego. Sa longue chevelure a un peu collé contre ses joues moites. Son nez rouge est bouillant. Elle lève la tête et regarde Hecate directement dans les yeux. Peuvent-elles changer le cours du temps? Peuvent-elles voyager dans l'interdit? Peuvent-elles implorer les forces supérieures pour créer un monde parallèle additionnel où Imogen serait encore en vie? Même si cela était possible, ce ne serait pas l'Imogen que Constance a connu, ce serait une alter-ego vierge de souvenirs et prête à tout apprendre de la vie.

C'est ce que Hecate tente de lui dire avec précaution, en pesant chaque mot, tout en faisant glisser les cheveux de Constance derrière ses oreilles. Avec une cadence rassurante, Hecate flatte la chevelure de Constance, essayant de calmer son cœur frénétique et de sécher ses pleurs.

Hecate comble sa jumelle de mots doux, de paroles réconfortantes, de citations philosophiques, de baisés contre son front. Hecate lui promet de partager sa souffrance, de porter en elle une parcelle de ce deuil qui transcende les dimensions. Hecate lui promet qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'elle est entourée d'amour solidaire et amicalement profond, certes différent de l'amour romantique, mais indéniablement présent.

Suite à cette promesse, Constance retrouve la force de se retourner et de faire face au corps immobile d'Imogen, maintenant protégé par des sortilèges colorés. Son corps est paisible, angélique, vêtu de tissus cérémonieux. Elle semble prête pour des funérailles officielles. Ce portrait ne fait que confirmer l'irréparable.

Reconnaissante, Constance quitte doucement les bras de son alter-ego et fait quelques pas en direction du lit pour y retrouver ses consœurs et leurs condoléances. Ada tend une main, touche du bout des doigts le poignet de Constance, comme témoignage de son affection.

Épuisée, vidée de toute son énergie, Constance s'agenouille, encore pieds nus, devant la dépouille d'Imogen.

Amélia comprend qu'il est temps de les laisser seules, le corps étant maintenant sous la protection de la magie, intact, d'ici le lendemain. De toute façon, les rayons de la pleine Lune s'apprêtent à quitter le grand chêne. Il était clair dès le début que les invitées ne pourraient malheureusement pas assister aux funérailles. Le passage inter-dimensionnel va se refermer. Les alter-egos respectives, et Miss Bat, se saluent avec contrition avant de regagner l'extérieur.

Ada et Hecate emportent avec elles le souvenir désolant du chagrin, mais Hecate porte en elle un poids plus important. Le deuil partagé de son alter-ego.

Le court chemin les menant au chêne ancestral est si douloureux que Hecate est persuadée que tous les os de son corps sont brisés. Vertigineuse, elle prend la main de Ada dans la sienne avant de se positionner devant l'arbre, dont la Lune va bientôt délaisser de son reflet lunaire. Elles pénètrent dans le passage et sont, tout bonnement, de retour chez elles, dans leur propre dimension.

Hecate a envie de pleurer. Elle refoule des hoquets qui se heurtent à sa gorge. Sans même regarder Ada, Hecate claque ses doigts et les téléporte toutes les deux directement dans la chambre de la directrice.

Hecate a toujours adoré se retrouver dans la chambre d'Ada. Mais cette nuit, elle ne voit pas les choses avec la même légèreté. Devant la familiarité, entourée de particularités propres à Ada, Hecate laisse son visage se crisper à son tour. Ayant en remémoration toutes les complaintes de Constance, comment ne pas à son tour vivre chaque contrecoup? Inconsolable, Hecate réclame les bras de sa propre bien-aimée. Ada, prise par surprise, accueille volontairement la mince silhouette de Hecate.

Comment imaginer vivre dans n'importe quel univers sans le partager avec l'amour de sa vie? Comment envisager posséder un corps fonctionnel avec une cavité irréparable à la place d'un cœur? Une existence misérablement normale, routinière, sans la moindre évocation d'Ada? Comment un tel monde est-il possible? Et pourtant, il surviendra.

Les forces supérieures ne peuvent pas ramener Imogen, cependant elles s'emparent de Hecate qui embrasse Ada avec un désespoir infini et une fureur puissante. Hecate ne sait pas comment gérer ce deuil partagé, cette parcelle de Constance, alors elle tente de transférer cette énergie noire en amour généreux.

Des baisers fervents, agréables, mouillés, qu'elle applique sans précision sur les lèvres de Ada, contre ses joues, sur son menton, le long de son cou. À l'aide de ses mains habiles et délicates, Hecate retire leurs capes et leurs chapeaux sans cesser d'embrasser la directrice.

Ada se laisser guider vers le lit. Elles s'allongent, Hecate suspendue au-dessus d'elle, prolongeant ses caresses et ses embrassades. Elles se déshabillent complètement, avec rapidité, presque disgracieusement. Hecate se surprend elle-même, elle halète, pousse des grognements empressés. Leurs corps sont encore froids, témoins de la nuit, auditeurs de deuil, la peau parsemée de frissons qui rapidement se retrouvent de la chaleur.

Leurs langues s'entrelacent, leurs lèvres sont mordillées, leurs hanches se pressent. Les douces mains d'Ada se posent sur les fesses de sa bien-aimée, l'encourageant à écarter d'avantage les jambes, afin que son pubis entre en contact avec la peau de sa cuisse. Ada encourage les hanches de Hecate à effectuer des bercements, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, et gémit de plaisir quand le sexe de Hecate se mouille et se réchauffe contre sa peau. Le chignon de Hecate se défait sous la force de ses frottements. Ses cheveux tombent autour d'elles, créant un mur d'intimité. Ada gémit plus fort à chaque fois que le sexe de Hecate se presse contre elle.

Ada est là, avec elle, au présent, dans cette dimension. Hecate s'enivre de cette pensée, de cette réalité heureusement incontestable. Pourquoi ressent-elle encore ce désespoir? Pourquoi a-t-elle si peur de se séparer de la chaleur de son amoureuse, pourquoi réclame-t-elle plus, encore plus, encore plus ?

Hâtivement, ses gémissements se transforment en plaintes. Ada reconnait ces signes qu'elle apprécie toujours avec autant de vénération. Elle en profite pour glisser sa main entre les cuisses de Hecate et lui offre deux doigts pour atteindre le centre de son amour. Comblée de jouissance, Hecate atteint l'orgasme et contracte vivement contre les doigts d'Ada. Ses hanches dansent, son ventre se resserre, et au profond de sa gorge, Hecate pousse le cri du deuil de Constance, cette fois-ci transformé, hommage à la vie. 

Les empressements d'Hecate ne prennent pas fin. Enivrée de plaisir, Hecate glisse à son tour, maladroitement mais certainement, une main entre les cuisses bouillantes de son amoureuse et y pose sa paume à plat contre sa vulve, partageant une chaleur additionnelle, et effectue des frottements circulaires. Les sorcières se complimentent, s'encouragent, s'aiment. La stimulation atteint son comble. Ada, savourant encore le sexe humide de Hecate contre sa cuisse, pousse à son tour un gémissement d'extase.

La fugueur dissipée, la douleur vive du deuil transformée, Ada et Hecate se modèrent, respirent lentement, avec détente.

Les larmes ont leur volonté propre car elles coulent le long des joues de Hecate, mouillent l'épaule d'Ada. Par l'entremise du deuil de Constance, Hecate visualise leur éventuelle séparation. De quelle nature en sera la cause? Quelle distance temporelle les séparent-elles de l'évitable?  

Les cheveux d'Hecate recouvrent leurs corps ainsi qu'une grande partie du matelas. Ada, qui espère pouvoir regarder les yeux de sa bien-aimée, dégage gentiment son visage et réussit à rattacher sa chevelure. Un courant froid se joint à elles, en plus du sommeil mêlé à la tristesse. La nuit disparait et laisse place à l'aube.

Figée dans l'espace-temps, savourant chaque millième de seconde qui passe, Ada et Hecate se regardent amoureusement, droit dans les yeux, et échangent une tendresse magnifique, presque nostalgique en vue du futur. Elles ont du temps, Ada le lui promet. Il leur reste amplement de temps ensemble.

L'important se résume à combler cet espace entre l'ici et l'inévitable. Elles vont meubler de moments savoureux cette vie qui sera riche. En témoignant leur amour, Ada et Hecate vont parallèlement supporter leur consœur, en soulageant et nourrissant à distance le cœur de Constance Hardbroom atteint d'un vide incommensurable.

 


End file.
